Sanddash
|caption = Sandbag using Sanddash on the ground. |universe = |user = |effect = Sandbag flashes for a moment and then moves quickly in whatever direction is pressed. }} Sanddash is 's down special move in Super Smash Flash 2. Overview When performed, Sandbag stays still and flashes for a moment. During this time, he can move left, right, or straight up depending on which directional input is pressed. When used on the ground, moving left or right will make Sandbag slide a short distance. In the air, Sandbag will spin down diagonally in the direction pressed; if timed right, it can be a quick way to return to the stage, but if Sandbag lands in the middle of the animation, he'll crash. At any point when moving left or right, the movement can be cancelled into almost any other attack. Pressing up will have the same effect on both the ground and in the air, in that Sandbag will simply move upward. If no direction is pressed, Sandbag will simply remain motionless, ignoring gravity and any previous momentum. Techniques Sanddrop The Sanddrop, coined by developer [[James Hadden|James TheSilenceOfNoOne Hadden]]YouTube, "Sandbag Advanced Tech: Sanddrop", is an advanced technique that can be performed with Sanddash. It is performed by pressing down while Sandbag is flashing when using the move in midair, which causes Sandbag to move slightly downwards. When this is used to land onto a platform, then pressing left or right while the move is still active will cause Sandbag to dash with no startup lag in that direction, rather than crash to the ground like normal. Performing this dash after sanddropping allows Sandbag to act much earlier after landing. This makes more combos possible, including a chain grab combo with down throw that works until medium percentages. Origin wavedashing in Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] "Wavedashing", originally a flaw in Super Smash Bros. Melee's physics engine, is the technique of sliding left or right along the ground by air dodging diagonally down left or right into the stage. Many uses for it have been discovered, including movement mixups, faster movement overall for some characters, and attacking while moving. It has since become a defining aspect of Melee, Sandbag's game of origin. As air dodging works differently in Super Smash Flash 2 (along with subsequent Smash titles), wavedashing proper by the entire roster as it was originally is impossible. In the air, Sandbag recreates Melee's air dodge incompletely; originally, air dodging could move in all directions once, leaving the user in a helpless state afterward. It was often used as an alternative recovery, particularly for characters in Melee that could not recover with their up special move, such as Yoshi and Jigglypuff. Sandbag, in contrast, can only use it in the two directions that were required for wavedashing, and one other for recovery. The crash landing aspect, which was not originally present in Super Smash Flash 2 Beta and later added in a patch, is a parody of wavelanding, a subset of wavedashing involving using diagonal air dodging to quickly return to the ground after jumping. Overall, part of Sandbag's status as a joke character means that it knows the basics of the technique, but has not quite mastered it. Gallery Screenshots SDashR.png|Sandbag moving forward with the move, on Waiting Room. SDashU.png|Sandbag moving upward with the move, on Waiting Room. Sanddash aerials.gif|Sandbag using Sanddash in all three directions while in midair. Reference Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Down special moves Category:Advanced techniques Category:Techniques Category:Techniques in Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Super Smash Bros. universe